A Chocolate Surprise
by Ricky Rabankenz
Summary: Jaune forgot his scroll...again. But this time, when he rushes back to retrieve it, he encounters something that causes him to shutdown. Be warned, this story contains futanari, so if you don't like, then kindly move along. [Futa-Coco x Jaune x Pyrrha]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Cheer up, Jaune." Pyrrha comforted as she walked with her team back to their dorm after combat class. "You held your own quite well today."

"Your skills are improving greatly." Ren added in his usual monotone, though he did offer a small smile to his leader.

"Yeah, Jaune-Jaune, you'll break his legs for sure next time!" Nore exclaimed, throwing her fist into the air with a wide grin.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot." Jaune replied, scratching the back of his neck. He'd just finished his fight against Cardin and while he'd managed to drop Cardin's aura into the yellow, he'd still lost in the end, but it was definitely an improvement.

"I believe our training sessions have been doing wonders for you, Jaune." Pyrrha commented, giving her partner a dazzling smile.

"I can't thank you enough, Pyr." Jaune returned her smile with one of his own. "Without you, I'd probably still be getting my ass handed to me."

"Language, Jaune." Pyrrha scolded, causing the blonde knight to blush in embarrassment as he reached into his pocket for his Scroll.

"Oh crap, I forgot my Scroll!" Jaune exclaimed after realizing that he'd left his Scroll back in his locker. "I'll meet you all back at the dorm."

Jaune waved goodbye to his team before making his way back to the locker rooms where the student's weapon lockers were located. Deciding to take a short cut through some of the less traveled halls, Jaune began to rethink his decision when he realized that these halls were barely lit and were more like abandoned than less traveled. As he continued to walk down the empty halls, Jaune heard a strange sound coming from further down.

XXXX

'Shit shit shit shit!' Coco thought to herself as she quickly walked through the halls of Beacon, looking for somewhere private.

She needed to get away from all the crowds of fellow students due to a certain issue making itself known. Desperately attempting to both hide the problem while remaining calm on the outside was definitely an issue for the fashionista of Beacon. People were trying to stop her to talk, her own team had tried to question her about why she was in a rush to leave. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not take off running.

Finally, she made her way into one of the scarcely used halls of the academy. Walking through the empty halls, Coco navigated around a few corners until she was positive that no one would accidentally stumble upon her. Taking another glance around to double check her privacy, the brunette released a heavy sigh as she dropped her handbag and began unfastening the front of her pants. In a few moments, the source of her discomfort sprang forth from its cage and stood at full mast.

'God dammit, I hate this thing.' She thought as she quickly grasped her erect member and began stroking. 'This is all Jaune's fault!'

Her issue had 'sprung up' during Jaune Arc's fight against Cardin. While normally, Coco was a master of containing her urges and remaining calm, she'd just returned from a mission with her team and hadn't had any time to herself since returning. During Jaune's match, he'd displayed a skill that she couldn't recall him having when she first saw him, but the thing that had caused her current situation was when Cardin had blasted the knight with his mace, sending the poor kid flying back and landing painfully on the arena floor. His chest armor and hoodie had been completely destroyed, leaving the blonde shirtless in front of everyone.

Again, something like this wouldn't normally set her blood racing, but the sight of the, admittedly handsome, blonde rising to his feet and preparing to fight back sent a thrilling shiver down her spine. He had just looked so, hot. His face set with a look of determination, his shield raised to defend while his sword was poised to strike, and his muscles! He was just perfect! Not overly bulky, but no longer the scrawny kid she remembered from the first week of the school year. Whatever training he'd been doing between then and now was paying off in all the right ways.

With the image of the blonde in mind, Coco began quickening the pace of her self pleasure, bringing herself closer to her climax. She could feel it building, just a little bit more and she'd have her release, but it was at that moment that she heard a loud thud come from the end of the hallway. Freezing in place, Coco slowly turned her head to the source of the noise and found herself staring into the eyes of none other than the boy she was currently fantasizing about.

"H-hey, Coco."

XXXX

'What is that?' He thought to himself as he began moving more quietly toward where the noise was coming from. The sound had started off slow, but as he zeroed in on the source, the sound only seemed to pick up in pace and volume. Drawing closer, Jaune realized that he could also hear what appeared to be heavy breathing as well as a few muttered words that he couldn't quite catch. Rounding a corner that seemed to lead to the source of the noise, Jaune froze in place.

Just down the hall, not even ten feet away, was Coco Adel, but she wasn't just standing there. She was stroking something. Something attached to her body.

Now a lot of people thought that Jaune was pretty dense and clueless, and when it came to a lot of subjects, they were right, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to realize what the leader of team CFVY was doing. Jaune just so happened to be very familiar with that specific activity, but what he couldn't figure out was the why. Naturally, the knight attempted to process the scene before him.

Here was, arguably, the most attractive and popular girl in Beacon, masturbating in the middle of a hallway. Sure, the hall may not have been in use for some time, but it was still a public area!

'Okay, just think, Jaune.' He thought to himself as his brain tried to play catch-up after shutting down for a minute or two. 'First thing's first, get outta here.'

Jaune slowly began to step backwards, but as luck would hold, he ended up tripping over his own feet and tumbling backwards, landing flat on his back. Panicking, Jaune quickly rose into a sitting position and instantly gulped in fear. Coco was staring right at him, her body frozen as she stared the knight down through her sunglasses.

"H-hey, Coco." Jaune waved, unable to think of anything else to do in his current situation. "I was j-just on my w-way to get my Scroll."

Coco stood frozen for a few more moments before, in a dash of speed that could rival a certain scythe-wielder he knew, she had closed the distance between them and pulled him up to his feet and back into the hallway she'd just come from.

"Did you see?" Coco hissed as she shoved Jaune against the wall by his collar.

"Ow! I-I didn't see a-anything, I s-swear!" Jaune lied, trying to avoid certain death from the fashionista of Beacon.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Jaune!" Coco yelled/whispered, gripping the blonde's shirt more tightly.

"I'm sorry!" Jaune pleaded for mercy as the brunette glared at him. "I won't tell anyone, I promise! Just, please don't hurt me."

Coco stepped back from the blonde, releasing her grip on his shirt as a look of guilt and sorrow crossed over her face.

"I-I'm sorry, Jaune." She whispered as she backed to the other side of the hall, leaning against the wall and tilting her head back toward the ceiling. Jaune, now released from Coco's iron grip, rubbed his shoulder to massage the guaranteed bruise forming before looking towards the 2nd year.

"It's fine, I get worse from Cardin." Jaune tried to make a joke, but it had little effect on the overall mood.

"So," Coco muttered after a few moments of awkward silence. "How much did you see."

"W-well, um..." Jaune trailed off as he tried to find the right words to say. 'What the hell am I supposed to say?!'

His thought process was once more interrupted as he caught a glance of Coco's still hard and still revealed member.

"Relax, Jaune. I'm not gonna attack you again." Coco mumbled as she looked back at the blonde. She raised a single eyebrow as she noticed the blank stare the boy was giving her, no, not her, he was looking... Coco followed his gaze and realized in absolute horror that her erect dick was still on display. Letting out a silent scream, Coco immediately made to tuck her member back into her jeans when Jaune's voice stopped her.

"Wait, you don't wanna do that." He warned, making to take a step toward her, but rethinking the idea. As he realized that Coco was now staring at him quizzically, he gulped and continued on with his warning, making every effort to not look in the brunette's direction. "I-it's not a good idea, heh, t-trust me, I know."

Jaune smiled weakly as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, still avoiding Coco's general direction.

"Why not?" She asked, slowly moving her hands away from her crotch and letting her erect member remain free.

"W-well, when I tried to do that, the pain was almost unbearable." Jaune explained. "Hell, I almost started crying as soon as I zipped up."

"Why didn't you just flip it up?" Coco asked, slightly confused as to how the boy tried to hide his own boner.

"Flip it...what do you mean?" Jaune asked now looking directly at Coco. Coco simply giggled before pointing at her member and demonstrating for Jaune.

"You just lay it flat against your body, pointing up. Not painful at all." She explained as she held her cock against her stomach. Jaune just stared blankly at Coco's crotch before looking at his own.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered as he slapped his hand against his forehead. Coco giggled once more as she smiled at the adorable blonde in front of her.

"Y'know, I kinda figured you'd be freaking out about this a bit more." She commented, releasing her member and letting it point straight at the knight.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really view you any different than I did before. You're still the same badass fashionista you've always been, just with a little extra." He explained, smiling. "Well, maybe not a 'little' extra."

Coco didn't know what to say. This guy, who'd just caught her masturbating moments ago was now discussing her most closely guarded secret and it didn't even bother him.

"You're a pretty interesting character, Jaune." She smiled, taking a step towards the knight.

"Thanks, but I'm nothing special. Just a normal guy, trying to survive Beacon." Jaune countered, blushing at Coco's words.

"You just caught a girl with a dick rubbing one out in the middle of the hall and don't even care, that's anything but normal." She took another step, closing the distance once more.

"If you say so." Jaune chuckled, a slight blush forming as he watched the brunette step closer until she stood in front of him once more.

"So what now?" She asked, a playful smirk causing Jaune to blush even harder.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked, unable to tear his gaze from Coco's chocolate eyes.

"Well, you know my secret." She whispered, beginning to walk her fingers up the knight's chest. "It's only fair that I know one of yours."

Jaune gulped audibly, the contact from Coco causing his own blood to start racing.

"W-well, I um, I don't..." Jaune stuttered, trying hard not to focus on his own quickly rising member.

"Come on, Jaune, I'm sure there's something you can tell me to make us even." Coco's hand was now resting flat against Jaune's chest, having wriggled its way under his uniform's buttoned shirt. His mind was racing, he didn't know what he could tell her that wouldn't land him in hot water, seeing as Coco was the biggest gossip in Beacon. Finally as his member reached its full size and Coco's hand had unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, he figured out what to say.

"I'VE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON YOU AND STILL DO!" He shouted, causing the fashionista's eyes to widen. Silence descended upon the hall as both people were either too shocked or too embarrassed to say anything else. After a few more minutes of them simply frozen in place, Coco decided to break the silence.

"You, you still like me?" She asked, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"...yes." He whispered, finally making eye contact with Coco.

"Even though I have a..." She trailed off as she motioned downward with her head. Jaune took a deep breath. He'd already admitted his crush, now he just needed to keep his momentum going and if she rejected him, well, he'd deal with that when it came to it.

"Coco, I like you because you're smart, funny, strong and incredibly beautiful. You're fashion sense is amazing, but on top of all that, you're an incredibly caring leader and you do whatever you have to to protect your team and those you care about." Jaune's face, which had started off looking embarrassed and shy, slowly morphed into a confident grin as he continued. "I don't like you for your body or even your looks. I like you because you're you."

She was stunned, stupefied, shocked, flabbergasted, but most importantly, she was happy beyond belief. Tears of joy slowly began forming in her eyes as she stared at the lovable blonde. Unfortunately for Jaune, he did it know that these were tears of happiness.

"Shit, Coco, I'm sorry!" Jaune rushed as he tried to fix the damage he thought he caused. "I didn't mean to make you cry, please don't be-mmph!"

He was cut off as the brunette stood up on her toes and smashed her lips against his, her hands sliding around the back of his neck and pulling him close. Jaune was caught off guard by her response, his body freezing in shock as his mind played catch-up once more that day. After a few seconds of his brain rebooting, he was finally able to move once more. He wrapped his arms around Coco's waist and held her tight, rather he ignored or simply didn't feel her stiff member pressing against his thigh, he couldn't say, but at that moment, he didn't care.

The two stood in the hallway, a battle of tongues raging between them as neither wanted to relent dominance to the other. One in a bid to prove his worth while the other fought for the acceptance she'd always been seeking in life. Sadly, as the need for oxygen became an increasingly annoying aspect of life, the two broke apart, their breaths heavy as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Jaune." Coco whispered before planting a soft kiss on the corner of her knight's mouth.

"I didn't really do anything though." Jaune replied, a slight look of confusion crossing his features.

"You did, you lovable, blonde idiot." Coco laughed as she rested her head against his chest. "You accepted me for who and what I am and for that, I can never thank you enough."

The two simply stayed like that, holding each other silently, taking comfort in the other's embrace. It was a truly beautiful moment, but like all good things, Jaune had to find a way to mess it up without realizing it.

"Um, Coco?" He whispered, causing the brunette to look up and seeing the massive blush on his face. "It's, uh, it's poking me."

Coco looked confused for all of two seconds before leaning back and looking down. Sure enough, her member, still exposed to the outside world, was pushing against Jaune's thigh and if she was being completely honest with herself, it felt kind of good. It wasn't until she noticed the knight's own bulge that a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

"It doesn't look like you mind that much." She replied in a sultry voice as she slid a single hand down the blonde's chest until she brushed against the rather impressive bulge in his slacks. "If this is anything to go by, I'd say you're enjoying it."

"W-well, I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy it, uh, what I mean to say is-oh God!" His voice ended in a yelp as Coco grabbed his member through his pants and began sliding her hand along his length. She let out a low whistle as she mentally measured his package. Jaune was letting out soft moans, leaning his head back against the wall as Coco continued her ministrations.

Ceasing her slow strokes, Coco quickly undid the zipper to Jaune's pants and reached her hand in for her prize. Jaune's eyes shot wide open as he felt her bare fingers grasp his hardened shaft. Reaching down with her other hand, Coco unbuttoned his pants as well, letting them fall to mid-thigh before pushing his boxers down and revealing Jaune's 9 inch monster.

"Christ, Jaune, it must be quite the endeavor to hide a boner with this thing." She teased as she continued her slow strokes. Jaune simply grunted in reply, his hands clenching into fists behind Coco's back. Jaune's mind was blank, the absolute bliss that was Coco's hand ceased all higher cognitive functions.

"Y'know, you are allowed to touch me." Coco stated, getting slightly annoyed by their one-sided exchange. It was with those words, however, that the primal side of Jaune's mind took action. His hands instantly grabbed a hold of Coco's shapely rear, kneading the soft flesh as his mouth latched onto her neck, sucking and nibbling his way up to her mouth.

Coco released a small gasp as Jaune's actions caused her own primal desires to become the dominate thoughts. Increasing the pace of her strokes, Jaune's released a low growl and tightened his grip on her ass, his show of approval, before becoming frustrated with the offending clothing. Hooking his thumbs into the waist of her trousers, Jaune pushed the article of clothing, along with her underwear down to her knees. Resuming his previous actions, the knight once more grabbed Coco's rear and massaged the oh-so-soft flesh.

Before Jaune could reach his climax, Coco took her hand off of his member and placed both her palms against his chest, pushing away softly. A look of absolute confusion mixed with agony crossed the knight's face as the fashionista stepped away from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, fearing that he'd managed to mess up what could possibly be the greatest moment of his life so far. Instead of giving an answer, Coco pulled her pants up slightly before lifting her leg and pulling her boot off and sliding her leg out of her pants. Pushing the other side all the way down to the top of her boot, she then stepped to the side and bent forward, placing her hands against the wall and beckoning for the blonde to move behind her. Hesitantly, Jaune did as ordered and positioned himself behind his crush. Reaching beneath herself, Coco grabbed her own throbbing member and began stroking.

Jaune gulped. Coco was bent over in front of him and waiting for him to enter her. While Jaune's base desires had dominated his mind in the beginning, this caused him to allow his more logical side to take over. What if he messed up? What if he tried to put it in the wrong hole? These and a thousand more questions raced through the blonde's mind as he stared at the cleanly shaven entrance to Coco's core.

"Jaune?" The knight was broken from his inner-panic by the soft, sensual voice of Coco. She was looking back at him over her shoulder, a look of longing on her face as she continued to stroke herself.

"I'm s-still a v-virgin." Jaune mumbled, just loud enough for the brunette to hear. A soft smile replaced her earlier expression as she stood up and reached back to pull Jaune closer to her. With him now pressed firmly against her back, Coco twisted her upper body in order to give Jaune a soft, chaste kiss before pulling back and smiling at him.

"I am too." She replied. "We'll take this slow, okay?"

Jaune simply nodded as Coco leaned forward again while reaching back and taking a hold of Jaune's member once more which was sticking out between her thighs and lifting her testicles. Moving forward, she made enough room to guide Jaune toward the correct entrance before slowly rubbing the head of his cock against her womanhood. Both students released a low moan as the pleasure from the simple act overtook them. Jaune slowly slid his hand under Coco's, replacing it with his own before gently beginning to push in.

"Ohhhhh fuck~." Coco moaned as she felt Jaune enter her, his member filling her better than any toy she'd ever used before.

"You feel incredible." He breathed out as he fully sheathed himself in the brunette, gripping her hips tightly in fear of climaxing early. The two sat there, neither willing to move after the initial entry nearly drove them both to orgasm. After a few moments of the two lovers staying in the same position, Jaune slowly began to pull back, causing the brunette to shiver in ecstasy. He pulled out until only the head of his cock remained then pushed back in. Coco resumed her previous activity, beginning to stroke her own cock at the same pace as Jaune's thrusts, moaning softly at the incredible sensation.

"I'm gonna speed up now." He whispered, increasing the pace and strength of his thrusts. Coco increased her own pace as well while beginning to grind against the knight.

"Fuck~." She moaned, biting her lip to stifle the moans coming from her. The two continued on for a few more minutes, Jaune increasing the tempo gradually until, without warning, he pulled out of Coco completely and released a huff of frustration.

"I can't do this." He grumbled. "It just feels...wrong."

Coco's heart almost shattered at those words. After so long, she'd thought she had found someone who could accept all of her, but it looks like she was wrong. Doing her best to hold back the tears, the fashionista stood straight, not daring to meet the piercing blue eyes of the blonde knight.

"C-could you, maybe...turn around?"

'Wait, what?' Coco thought to herself as the painful thoughts that had just entered her mind were forced out. Hesitantly, she turned to face the blonde, doing her best to hide the fear and nervousness she felt just from the thought of rejection.

"L-like this?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, still avoiding Jaune's eyes. Before anymore doubts could creep into her mind, she found her lips quickly come into contact with Jaune's.

"Perfect." He answered after pulling away and giving her a bright smile. His smile quickly fell as he saw the worried and confused look on Coco's face. Thinking back on what he'd said, a look of horror crossed over his face as he realized how his words must have sounded.

"Dammit." He muttered, slapping a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, Coco, I didn't mean for it to sound, I just, fuck my life."

Jaune went silent, taking a few moments to collect his thoughts and figure out the best way to explain himself to the half-naked woman in front of him. While Jaune was having his inner dilemma, Coco was having the equivalent of a mental hurricane in her head.

'He kissed me and smiled so that must mean he still likes me, but he told me it felt wrong. Is he having second thoughts? Maybe he does find me repulsive and he's trying to figure out how to let me down softly. I knew this was too good to be true.' As she watched the knight take a deep breath and regain some of his earlier composure, she braced herself for the crushing blow.

"Okay, Coco."

'Here it comes.' She thought.

"I'm an idiot."

'...what?'

"I didn't mean that being with you felt wrong." He gently placed his hands on her waist, pulling her towards him. "I meant that being in that position felt wrong. It felt...disconnected, I guess."

Coco simply waited for the blonde to explain, not wanting to add more fuel to her own mental shit-storm by jumping to conclusions.

"I've just, I've always had this idea in my head that my first time would be something romantic, where I could look her in the eyes, kiss her and just, well..." He trailed off, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Doing it the other way, it just made me feel wrong, like I was using you. I hated it, but when we're like this, when I can see your face and kiss you, it feels good, it feels...right."

And just like that, every doubt and fear she'd had vanished. While Jaune may not be the smartest or the most skilled, he definitely knew how to make someone feel special.

"Do you, do you want to keep going?" She asked, a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"Only if you want to." Jaune replied, both of his hands now resting on Coco's hips again.

"I've been blue-balled twice now, Jaune. I definitely wanna continue." Her teasing smirk was back as her confidence was once more in full swing. Leaning back against the wall, she beckoned for the knight to follow, giving him a look that sent his blood rushing once again. Stepping forward, Jaune was pulled the last couple inches by an eager Coco, who smashed her lips against his, once more entering into a fierce tongue battle.

Sliding his hands around to her rear, Jaune lifted the fashionista off the ground, raising her to allow himself entrance to her core once again. Startled by the sudden move, Coco wrapped her arms and legs around the knight's body.

"Someone's getting bolder." She teased after regaining her bearings.

"S-sorry, hehe." He chuckled nervously. Coco almost died from how cute Jaune was, even in a situation like this, he was still the lovable knight.

"Don't be." She leaned forward, brushing her lips across his ear. "I love it."

Lowering herself, Coco felt the tip of Jaune's manhood press against her entrance once more, sending another shiver of ecstasy through her spine. Their rhythm started off slow and gentle, quickly building up until Jaune was slamming into her. Coco began using the wall as leverage to push out against the knight, forcing him to take a step back and allowing her to lean away from him slightly. Confused at first, Jaune's question was quickly answered before he could even ask it as he saw the brunette grab a hold of her own rigid cock and begin stroking it furiously.

There was no way he could deny it. Seeing her, leaned back against the wall as he plowed into her while she was stroking herself to a climax. It turned him on. A lot. He'd watched porn before, what teenage boy hadn't, and while he'd browsed through some questionable videos, nothing he had ever seen or imagined came remotely close to how sexy Coco looked right now.

Her chocolate orbs gazing at him over the top of her sunglasses while one hand gripped his shoulder as her other pumped her cock. The way she moaned every time he slammed into her, burying himself to the base with each thrust. She was like an angel of desire, sent from the heavens for him alone.

"Coco, I'm getting close!" Joan growled as he felt the familiar tightening in his balls. The only response he received was her legs tightening around his waist, pulling him further into her. Moving quickly, she then pulled her hand from Jaune's shoulder, using it to unclasp the strap to her corset, causing it to fall to the floor before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up past her breast, all while stroking her cock. Jaune was impressed, and really, really turned on.

Her bra had been pulled up along with her shirt, allowing for her breast to bounce erotically with every thrust. Becoming bolder, and slightly more curious, Jaune took one of his hands from her ass and, after timing it perfectly, grabbed the base of Coco's cock, replacing her hand with his own. She released a loud moan as Jaune's stroked her cock in time with his thrusts, she was in heaven. Making use of her free hand, Coco grabbed her breast and began massaging them firmly.

"Here it comes!" With those words, Jaune thruster into Coco, burying himself as deep as possible. His seed gushed into her, filling her core with a warm sensation that she couldn't quite explain. The best part about it, though, was that Jaune's climax was enough to send her over the edge herself. Curling her toes and flexing the muscles in her legs, Coco released her own fluids, the warm juices from her pussy mixing with the knight's essence and escaping her core to slowly trickle down the two lovers' thighs while her cock shot out three thick ropes of cum. The first shooting out with enough force to land on her face, her glasses protecting her eye from the gooey projectile while the second and third shot landed on her breasts, sliding down into the valley of her cleavage.

Both students remained still, their heavy breaths being the only sound or movement as they simply stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, Jaune leaned forward, his softening member still buried inside the brunette, and kissed her softly before licking up her cum that had landed on her skin. Coco blushed heavily as she felt the blonde's tongue clean her cheek and chin before moving further south and beginning to lap at the puddle between her breasts.

'It's actually not that bad.' Jaune thought after licking the last of the cum off her body. He did it know what had caused him to do it, but from the look on Coco's face, she clearly liked it. Gulping quietly, Jaune smiled at the fashionista before talking.

"Sorry, I, uh, I don't know what came over me."

"That was, by far, the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Coco replied, earning a heavy blush from the blonde knight.

Slowly lowering the leader of team CFVY to her feet, Jaune shivered as he flaccid member finally slid free of her warm core, releasing a small stream of their mixed fluids which fell harmlessly to the carpeted floor. Standing on her feet once more, Coco slid her arms around the tall knight and rested her head on his chest. Responding in kind, Jaune wrapped his own arms around her and kissed the top of her head, smiling as he basked in the afterglow of his first time.

"So, does this make us a couple?" He asked, hoping that this wouldn't be a one night stand. Leaning her head back, Coco locked eyes with him over her sunglasses, her signature smirk firmly in place.

"Jaune, this most definitely makes us a couple." With that, Coco leaned up and engaged Jaune in a passionate kiss, trying to convey every feeling she had for the blonde knight into that one simple act. Jaune's response, once their kiss ended, was to give the biggest, goofiest grin he'd ever managed.

"Now let me get dressed, my team's probably wondering where I ran off to." She said as she released the knight and began redressing herself.

"Oh crap, you're right!" Jaune panicked before kissing his new girlfriend and turning to sprint down the hall towards the locker rooms.

"Jaune!" Coco called before the knight could get out of the hallway. Jaune turned back to face her, his face questioning before seeing her pointing to an area below his waist. Looking down, he was greeted by the sight of his flaccid cock sticking out from his pants. Releasing a soft 'eep' he quickly corrected his clothes and checked himself over to ensure he was presentable to the public. Looking back at Coco, who was in the process of pulling her pants up, he ran back to her, catching her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and lifted her off her feet. He spun twice, hugging her close while pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Let me down, you fool!" Coco laughed as she kept her pants from falling back down her legs. Jaune complied and stopped spinning before releasing her and planting one last kiss on lips.

"I'll message you once I get my Scroll." He said before taking off down the hallway, leaving Coco alone in a state of half-dress. Watching him disappear around the corner, she smiled softly, not moving as she stared at where he boyfriend had just been. Her smile became a devious smirk as an idea popped into her head. Once more, she removed her clothes, only this time, fully.

She now stood in the hallway completely naked and was rummaging through her bag to retrieve the most important item for her plan. After locating her Scroll, Coco stood back up and struck a few sexy poses, taking pictures of herself each time. With the photo op complete, She quickly redressed before going into the Beacon directory and finding Jaune's contact info under the team leader listing. She blushed slightly as she sent him a quick message along with the photos she'd just taken.

Checking her reflection in the camera of her Scroll, Coco made a few minor adjustments to herself before grabbing her things and walking the opposite way that Jaune had gone, a small smile permanently glued to her face.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **AN: Alright, here's chapter two. I won't lie, I'm actually kinda bummed that this story is doing better than Team CFEN, but it is what it is (that story's is undergoing a full rewrite anyways). Other than that, I like how this chapter came out (aside from my portrayal of emotions) and look forward to any feedback I get.**

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Pyrrha asked aloud as she checked the time on her Scroll for the thousandth time in the last minute.

"Are you concerned that something has happened?" Ren asked, not looking up from the essay he was working on at the desk. Nora was sitting on her bed, leaning back against the wall and listening to music.

"Aren't you? Jaune should have been back by now, it's only a five minute walk to the locker rooms from our dorm!" The Amazonian was clearly distressed about the situation, her hands tightening into fists by her sides as she paced the room.

"It's possible that he simply stopped to talk with someone." The stoic martial-artist replied, placing his pencil down and turning to face his distraught teammate.

"I guess that's true..." Pyrrha's voice trailed off as she bit her thumb. Checking her Scroll once more, she released a heavy sigh before grabbing her uniform top and walking toward the door.

"I'm going to look for him." Before she could take more than two steps toward the door, the handle turned and Jaune stepped through, smiling at his team.

"Sorry, guys." He apologized sheepishly. "Ran into a friend and we kinda lost track of time."

"Hey Jaune-Jaune! Pyrrha was just about to-" Nora's words were cut off as the Amazonian dashed across the room and covered the Valkyrie's mouth with her hand.

"Waaas just about to get dinner!" Pyrrha finished, laughing nervously. It wasn't hard to see the smile in Nora's eyes as she glanced between her leader and Pyrrha.

"Dinner actually sounds pretty good." Jaune admitted as he felt his stomach growl, earlier activities having worked up quite the appetite. "We could all go."

"Yeah! Come on, Ren, pancakes await!" Nora cheered as she jumped from her bed and landed behind the green-clad ninja, hugging him from behind.

"My homework is complete, dinner sounds nice." The stoic boy replied, prying himself from his childhood friend's vice-like grip.

"Wonderful!" Pyrrha exclaimed, walking out the door that Jaune was holding open for them. He received a brilliant smile from the Amazonian as she passed by before having to brace himself against the door as Nora shot past, dragging Ren behind her.

"PANCAKES!"

Jaune smiled as he closed the door and began following his team toward the cafeteria. Pulling his Scroll out, he saw that he had 3 missed calls and 7 messages from Pyrrha as well as one message from Coco. Smiling to himself, he unlocked his Scroll and opened Pyrrha's messages first.

 _Are you on your way back?_

 _Jaune?_

 _Is everything okay?_

 _Please message me back._

 _I hope you're safe._

 _I'm getting worried, Jaune._

 _Jaune, where are you?_

He couldn't help but frown as he saw how clearly worried he'd made his partner. Promising himself to make it up to her, he closed her messages and brought up the one from Coco.

Your eyes only ;)

Seeing the attached files, Jaune opened them and nearly dropped his Scroll as his eyes went wide in shock. Coco had sent him three photos, of herself, completely naked.

The first photo showed Coco standing with a single hand on her hip bent forward at the waist slightly, as she looked up into the camera being held above her. The photo focused mainly on her face, but it was easy enough to see her large, perky breasts and firm butt.

The second photo featured her sitting on the ground, leaned back against the wall with her legs spread wide, giving him a perfect view of her erect cock as she stroked herself while massaging one of her breasts.

The final photo of the group showed the fashionista in the same pose as the second, but had caught her mid-climax. A thick strand of cum could be seen in front of her as her face was frozen in an expression of pure ecstasy. Her eyes were lidded as her tongue lolled from her smiling mouth. Sweat covered her body, creating a beautiful sheen from the flash of her scroll.

Jaune stood frozen on the spot, his jeans already starting to feel tighter in the crotch as his body reacted to the visual stimuli.

"Is everything alright, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, turning back to face her partner who was standing in the middle of the hall with the heaviest blush she'd ever seen on him. Her voice seemed to snap him out of whatever daze he'd been in as he quickly looked up from his Scroll and did his best reassuring smile for his team.

"Y-yeah, everything's great."

His team didn't look convinced in the slightest, but they figured if it was important then he would tell them. Ensuring that his team wasn't watching him anymore, Jaune quickly closed the photos, after saving them, and sent a reply.

J: _A little warning next time! Please?_

C: _What do you mean?_

J: _The photos! I almost had a heart attack!_

C: _I'm gonna take that as a compliment, but I did warn you._

J: _There was no warning!_

C: _It said 'For your eyes only ;)' how much more of a warning do you need? Want me to write out 'Caution, this message contains nude photos of your girlfriend'?_

J: _I guess that'd be worse._

C: _You're so cute ;) Anyways, what are you up to?_

J: _Heading to dinner with my team_

C: _Oh cool, I'll see you there! Later, cutie 3_

Jaune couldn't help but smile as he saw the little heart Coco had sent. Nor could he believe that for the first time in his life, he finally had a girlfriend, not to mention an incredibly beautiful one. His smile dropped, however, and was replaced by a look of panic as he realized what Coco had said. She was going to be there, which meant his team was going to find out about them.

'Well, there's nothing wrong with them knowing, I guess.' He thought to himself, watching his team as they interacted with each other on their way to dinner. 'But what if they freak out? What if they get worried that I'll spend more time with Coco than I do with them?'

His mini panic attack was interrupted when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. Jumping in surprise, Jaune looked up to see the concerned eyes of his partner.

"Jaune, are you feeling okay?" She asked, her emerald eyes staring into his and showing nothing, but genuine worry.

"Oh, yeah." He replied, smiling nervously as he lightly grabbed the hand Pyrrha had placed on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "Just lost in thought."

"Is it something you'd like to talk about?" Her soft smile was enough to send a sensation of warmth through his entire being.

'What the heck was that?' The knight thought before releasing Pyrrha's hand and gesturing for them to continue to the cafeteria. "It's nothing, just random thoughts."

"Oh, I see." It was obvious that the Amazonian wasn't convinced, but she let the topic drop, not wanting to push her partner into something uncomfortable. "Well, if you ever need to talk, remember that I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Pyr." Jaune replied, smiling softly as the two proceeded to dinner. "That means a lot to me."

The two walked in a comfortable silence until reaching the dining hall where Ren and Nora were already walking toward their usual table with their meals. Jaune and Pyrrha waved to their teammates as well as team RWBY before going through the lunch line themselves. Walking to their table, Jaune looked around, trying to see if team CFVY was present, but not seeing them before reaching their table. Both teams engaged in idle conversation and teasing, taking the time to relax until a loud shout of Jaune's name drew their attention toward the entrance of the cafeteria.

Coco Adel was walking toward them, sashaying her hips while waving to the blonde knight. Seven pairs of eyes locked onto the blonde, demanding an answer as to why the most popular second-year was calling for his attention. His mind quickly scrambled to find an answer to the unspoken question of his friends, but before he could manage to form any type of coherent sentence, Coco wrapped her arms around him from behind and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, babe." She greeted, causing a massive blush to cross the knight's face as he smiled sheepishly.

"H-hey, Coco." Jaune replied, not daring to meet the eyes of his friends.

"Aww, I don't get a cute nickname?" She pouted before taking the open seat to Jaune's right and greeting the others. "Hey guys."

Several muttered replies were the only response to Coco's greeting before Yang suddenly shot up from her seat, slamming her hands onto the surface.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?!" She cried, not believing the sight in front of her for a second. Jaune was about to reply when he felt Coco's head rest on his shoulder while her arms wrapped around his right arm, hugging it close against her breast.

"I'd say that's pretty obvious." Coco teased as she planted another kiss on Jaune's cheek. To most of the students present, the sudden revelation of Jaune and Coco's relationship was the focal point at the moment, but it was Ren and Blake who noticed the black aura that began to envelop the silverware lying on the table. Looking to Pyrrha, they both saw the clear pain in the red-head's eyes as she watched her partner.

"When did this happen?!" Yang seemed to be the only one capable of speech at the moment and was therefore asking the questions that were on everyone's minds.

"Hmm." Coco brought a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling before looking down at her wrist, pretending to look at a watch. "I'd say...about an hour ago."

The table seemed to relax slightly, now knowing that they hadn't missed something as big as this. Everyone at the table began asking questions as fast as they could think of them, directing them to both Jaune and Coco. As most occupants of the table were now completely engrossed in the topic of the new couple, or ArcChocolate as Yang dubbed it, no one saw the tears building in Pyrrha's eyes or the absolutely devastated facial expression she wore except for Ren and Blake.

"Excuse me." Pyrrha mumbled as she rose to her feet and started walking toward the exit at a quick pace, her entire posture screaming sorrow. Now say what you may, but Jaune Arc was never one to leave a friend in need, therefore, as soon as he realized that his partner's attitude had gone straight down the shitter, he became pretty worried.

"Did something happen?" He asked, looking back to the people at the table and receiving looks from most that gave off an 'are you serious?' vibe. "I'll be back, guys."

With that said, Jaune stood from the table and jogged after Pyrrha, who was just exiting the cafeteria. Speeding up to a full on sprint, Jaune barged out the door before it had time to fully close and looked around frantically when he didn't immediately spot the red-head. Whipping his head from left to right, he managed to catch a glimpse of the Amazonian's ponytail as she rounded a corner to his right. Jaune took off after her.

Normally, Jaune would never be able to keep up with the Mistrali Champion, his own cardio and endurance falling incredibly short, but knowing that the woman was in pain caused him to dig a little deeper into his reserves and actually manage to keep pace with her as she sprinted through the halls ahead of him.

"PYRRHA, WAIT!" He called, struggling to not lose her in the halls of Beacon. He received no answer from her as she slammed a door open and sprinted through. Following not 5 seconds later, Jaune almost fell flat on his face as he tripped on the first step of a staircase leading to the roof. Recovering quickly, he bolted up the steps, taking them three at a time until he arrived on the roof, exhausted and panting.

He looked around until he managed to spot his partner, falling to her knees beside the edge of the roof and burying her face into her hands. Straightening up, Jaune slowly approached her.

"Pyrrha?" He questioned, stepping up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. His only response was a muffled sob as the Amazonian cried. Dropping to a knee beside her, the knight wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He may not know what was wrong, but he was going to do whatever he needed to make her feel better. The two sat there, one silent as the other cried.

"Why?" The words were barely audible and if Pyrrha's head hadn't been resting on his shoulder, he doubted he would've heard her.

"Why, what?" He asked, readjusting himself so that he was kneeling in front of her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and gently slid his other hand onto her cheek, directing her face to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying and the usual green eye shadow she wore was running. The sight almost broke his heart. Here was one of the strongest women in Beacon, crying, and Jaune had no idea why.

"Why her?" The question caught him off guard.

"Pyrrha, I don't-"

"WHY NOT ME?!" She interrupted him, looking into his eyes and grabbing a hold of his arms. "Why didn't you choose me? Am I not good enough? Do you not think of me that way? Please, just...just tell me why."

Her voice trailed off into a whisper as her head dropped, not wanting to see the rejection in Jaune's eyes. Jaune simply sat there, unmoving as he processed his partner's words.

'What does she mean by that? Does she like me?' His thoughts were a mess as he stared at the saddened girl before him, until he decided to ask what could be considered the dumbest question at this moment. "Pyrrha...do you...like me?"

A sorrowful chuckle escaped the Amazonian's lips, her head never coming up to face him.

"No, Jaune. I do not 'like' you." He almost let out a breath he'd been holding until she continued." I love you, Jaune. I've loved you since the day we met."

Silence. No thoughts, no images, not even a mental breakdown. His inner thoughts completely shut down at her confession. For almost a full minute, he sat there. Unmoving, silent and absolutely, without a doubt, shocked beyond reason.

"I suppose it is too late, though." Her words drew him back to reality. "I will not stand in the way of your happiness for my own selfish desires."

She made to stand up, but the firm grip Jaune had kept her in place and forced her to meet his gaze. As soon as their eyes met, Jaune leaned in, his eyes closed and softly pressed his lips against her own. Pyrrha's eyes went wide at the suddenness of the action before slowly closing as she slid her arms around the back of his neck. The kiss wasn't forceful or passionate, it was just a simple kiss and yet, it was able to communicate exactly what they were both feeling in that exact moment. Jaune loved her too, but he couldn't choose between her and Coco, it just wouldn't be fair to anyone.

After a moment of bliss, the two students slowly parted and as their eyes opened, they both saw the sad, but understanding looks in each other's eyes. She was too late, someone else had beaten her to the punch and now she would be forced to watch from the sidelines as another girl experienced all the things she had wanted to with the man she loved. It was almost enough to send her back into crying, but an unexpected voice from toward where they had come out from had them scrambling apart and blushing like crazy.

"I won't lie, I feel as though I should be beyond furious right now." Coco stated. She was leaning against the door, her arms crossed beneath her bust, watching the two partners awkwardly confess to each other.

"Coco!" Jaune gasped, internally panicking about his current situation. "How long were you standing there?"

"About halfway into the crying." The fashionista replied as she stood up straight and began approaching the two first-years. She stopped when she was towering over them, looking down through her glasses.

"I want to talk to Pyrrha." Jaune nodded and gestured for her to sit down, but was quickly interrupted by Coco's tone, leaving nothing to choice. "Alone."

Jaune nodded his head weakly before looking to Pyrrha and giving his partner a small, half-hearted smile. Standing up, he glanced at Coco, attempting to figure out the fashionista's thoughts, but ultimately failed and left the rooftop. Watching until the blonde was gone, Coco then turned back to the Amazonian. Pyrrha didn't look up, simply staring at the roof she was sitting on. After a minute or two of silence, Coco finally spoke.

"Do you love him?" The question caused Pyrrha to slowly nod her head, still unable to look the woman who stole Jaune in the eyes. Before she could process anything else, she felt a strong hand grab the front of her school uniform and lift her to her feet.

"Do you love him?" Coco growled, her eyes glaring over the top of her sunglasses at the stunned red-head in her hand.

"I-I do." Pyrrha muttered weakly before she was thrown back by Coco with enough force to send her tumbling across the rooftop.

"BULLSHIT!" The fashionista shouted as she quickly advanced upon the younger woman.

"Wha-huugh!" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as Coco's leg slammed into her stomach, forcing the wind out of her and causing her to fold in on herself.

"If you love him then prove it!" Coco once more grabbed Pyrrha and lifted her off the ground before slamming her into an air-vent, causing the metal to dent and Pyrrha to drop down to the floor in a heap. Pyrrha tried to stand, but the pain in both her heart and body were almost crippling, she could barely find the strength to speak.

Using the vent as a support, Pyrrha forced herself to her feet and sent the most hate-filled glare she possibly could at the fashionista of Beacon. With a battle-cry, the Amazonian lunged forward and smashed her fist into the side of Coco's head. The force of the hit sent the older student stumbling to the side until a roundhouse kick from the opposite direction caught her in the ribs and sent her back the other way.

Coco landed roughly on her back, her glasses having come off after the initial punch. Jumping back to her feet, she smiled before rushing toward the Invincible girl. The two quickly entered into what could only be described as a brawl. Neither girl used any fancy moves or actual fighting style, this was fighting in its purest form. Both women fought with everything they had and both would occasionally land a solid hit on their opponent, but after almost ten straight minutes of this, it became clear that Pyrrha wasn't quite on Coco's level just yet.

A lucky uppercut from the brunette snapped Pyrrha's head back before a devastating haymaker sent her straight to the ground. Pyrrha silently thanked god that she had aura, otherwise her jaw would most likely have been shattered by Coco's punch. Speaking of the fashionista, Coco stood there, breathing raggedly as she looked down at the red-head. She knew she'd won, but when it came to love, people often did stupid things.

"Do you think you're good enough for him?" Coco asked, stepping back from the fallen Amazonian and sitting down on the ledge of the roof.

"I know I am." Pyrrha growled out, struggling to push herself to her feet. "Jaune is my partner, my friend and the man I love most in this world."

She finally got back to her feet and stepped toward Coco.

"When we met he didn't even know my name and even after learning who I was, _he_ still offered _me_ a spot on his team." She took another step, moving hurt, but she pushed through the pain. " _I_ trained him into the man he is. _I_ helped him stand when others watched him fall. _I_ loved him since the moment I met him and I will _not_ lose him!"

Pyrrha was now standing in front of Coco, her breath ragged and her body bruised, but she was ready to fight, to maim, to kill, if it meant she could keep Jaune.

"What about share?" Coco's question was barely above a whisper, but it was enough for Pyrrha to hear and the Amazonian's eyes immediately went wide as he body froze in shock.

"What?" She asked, her fist slowly dropping to her sides.

"I asked if you would share him." Coco slowly looked the Amazonian in the eyes. Pyrrha simply stared, searching Coco's eyes and face for any sign of jest, but coming up with nothing but a sincere curiosity.

"Why would I?" Pyrrha asked before her anger started to rise once again. "Why _should_ I?"

Coco simply took a deep breath as she looked away toward Vale, their position on the roof offering a breath-taking view, but neither girl cared at the moment.

"Jaune has already chosen to be with me and we have already crossed a line in our relationship that we cannot go back from." Pyrrha's anger once more faded as she watched the second-year. "Jaune knows something about me that no one but my parents are aware of and he's accepted me as I am."

She looked back to Pyrrha, their eyes locking and there was nothing but determination in her stare.

"I will not lose him." Her eyes softened once more before she spoke. "But I will share him. With you."

Pyrrha was stunned, her mind blank as she attempted to process what Coco had said.

'Could I?' She thought to herself. 'It would be the best case scenario for everyone.'

"You've proven that you love him, that you're willing to fight for him and I respect that, but, as I said, I will not lose him." Coco stood from her spot on the roof's edge and turned to face Pyrrha completely. "The only option that I can see benefiting both of us is if we share him and honestly, I don't think he'd have much of a problem from what I saw earlier, it's clear he has feelings for you as well."

"Why would you share him, though? Do you not want him to yourself?" Pyrrha asked, hesitant at accepting Coco's words.

"Make no mistake, I want nothing more than to have Jaune all to myself, but I will never force him to choose between two people he cares about, knowing him, he'd just refuse to date either of us in order to save both our feelings." Coco chuckled softly at the last part, earning a nod from Pyrrha in agreement.

"How would this work, though?" Pyrrha asked. "Would we take turns dating him throughout the week?"

"Fuck no." Coco replied, looking stunned at the suggestion. "We would share him equally at all times. You obviously have more time with him, seeing as you're his partner and you live in the same room, but I'm okay with that. And who knows, maybe we'll get a little closer as well, I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a girlfriend."

As she said this, Coco gently cupped Pyrrha's cheek, smiling softly as Pyrrha's face grew a shade of red equal to her hair.

"I-I, m-maybe..." Pyrrha's voice trailed off as Coco stepped closer, their faces mere inches apart, close enough to feel each other's breath. Coco slowly leaned forward, careful not to close the gap. Pyrrha slowly leaned in as well, placing her lips against Coco's in a soft, chaste kiss. Pulling away slowly, both women looked at each other with soft smiles.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should probably go break the news to Jaune, but before that, you and I need to have another conversation." She said this as she walked across the roof to retrieve her glasses. Picking them up and placing them on her face, Coco took a deep breath before turning back to face the Amazonian.

"What else do we need to discuss?" Pyrrha asked, genuinely confused after thinking that their issues had been settled.

"Something that will play a very large factor in rather or not you want to try and go through with this relationship." Coco explained, her eyes not meeting Pyrrha's. "Something that might cause you to think of me as a freak."

"Coco." Pyrrha whispered, trying to gain the attention of her peer.

"I'm...not like other girls." Coco looked off toward Vale as she said this, her cheeks turning a light pink as she spoke. "I have a little extra."

"I don't understand." Pyrrha replied, stepping forward until she was an arm's length from the fashionista.

"I guess the easiest way would be to just show you." Pyrrha was beyond confused, but before she could voice another question, Coco reached down to the hem of her skirt and lifted it up while pulling the front of her panties down with her other hand. Pyrrha gasped, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth as she saw Coco's flaccid member hanging over the top of her panties.

"Yeah...I have a dick." Coco couldn't bring herself to look at Pyrrha, the fear of rejection still present, but she forced herself to speak after putting her member away. "I've had it since birth and I've kept it a secret my whole life, but earlier today, well...Jaune found out."

"How?" The question caused Coco to let out a nervous chuckle as her blush deepened.

"Well, he kinda…caught me…" Coco's voice grew quieter, causing the last part of her sentence to be nothing but an incoherent mumble.

"I'm sorry?" Pyrrha replied, leaning closer to hear better.

"He caught me…playing with myself." Coco was now staring at her feet, her face a similar color to Pyrrha's hair. The Amazonian's eyes went wide at that statement, images of the incident flying through her mind.

"What did he do?" She asked in a whisper.

"He tried to leave without alerting me, but he ended up tripping over his own feet. I panicked before rushing over and pulling him back into the hallway I was in." Coco finally looked up and met Pyrrha's gaze. "We started talking and he admitted that he had a crush on me and then he said he still did, even after finding out about this."

She gestured toward her crotch before continuing.

"I was stunned. For my entire life, my parents told me to keep this a secret, that if anyone found out, I'd be laughed at, humiliated…an outcast. It was obvious that they were ashamed of me." Coco slowly looked back to the Amazonian. "But Jaune, he didn't make fun of me, he didn't laugh at me. He accepted me and told me that I was beautiful. Something that even my own parents wouldn't say."

Pyrrha couldn't help it, Coco's tale was heart-wrenching, the fact that her own parents were ashamed, it was something that she would never be able to understand, but the tale just reinforced her opinion of how great her partner was. Always accepting of everyone, no matter what. It was enough to bring a smile to her face as she closed the distance between herself and Coco and wrapped the older student into a warm hug.

The two girls simply stood there, holding each other without speaking. Seconds turned into minutes as the two embraced on the rooftop where they had just fought. After what seemed like an hour, but was most likely only 5 minutes, the two separated and stepped back.

"Do you love him?" Pyrrha asked, her eyes searching for any signs of doubt on the fashionista's face.

"I don't know." She replied, releasing a sigh and leaning back against the dented air vent. "Honestly, I've never thought of him in any romantic way until today, but I know I like him."

"How?" Pyrrha's question was simple, but demanded a thorough answer.

"Why wouldn't I?" Coco replied, making eye contact with the red-head. "He's one of the best people I've ever met, even before today. He works hard, always training to become better. He's respectful and tries to find the good in everyone. Honestly, I'd have to be an idiot not to like him. Plus, on a more physical note, he's filled out quite nicely since I first met him."

"That he has." Pyrrha agreed, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she thought about how Jaune's physique had changed since she'd begun training him.

"Hell, it was cause of him that I was masturbating in that hallway in the first place." Coco admitted, a small smirk appearing on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember during combat class, when Cardin blasted him during his fight and his torso was left exposed?" Pyrrha nodded before Coco continued. "My team had just returned from a mission and I hadn't had any time to relieve myself, but when I saw him standing there, breathing heavy while coated in sweat with that look of determination on his face, I couldn't take it anymore. As soon as class was over, I rushed through Beacon until I found a secluded spot where I was sure no one would accidently run into me and I just…went to town thinking about him."

Pyrrha had moved to sit down on the raised ledge of the roof, remaining quiet as Coco recounted the day's events.

"Right as I was about to finish, I heard the crash and turned to see Jaune, rising up from his fall. I'll admit, I was terrified, I'd spent my whole life keeping this a secret." Once more, she gestured to her crotch. "And the one time I do something risky, I'm discovered. I thought my life as I knew it was over, so I did the one thing that I could, I panicked and threatened him."

It was at those words that Pyrrha became slightly on edge, no one threatened her partner, but she decided to wait until Coco finished before passing judgement.

"But after all of that, Jaune admitted that he had a crush on me, that he still has a crush on me." Coco's face adopted a small grin that was quickly growing into a radiant smile as she recalled the events. "To say I was in shock would be an understatement, but eventually, I just couldn't hold back. Years of hoping, wishing for acceptance and along comes the blonde knight that everyone thought was a joke and gives me everything I'd ever wanted."

Pyrrha's expression was a mix of pride for her partner's character, sadness at the revelation of Jaune's feelings and happiness that Coco finally got what she'd been seeking her entire life. Making her decision, Pyrrha stood from the ledge and approached Coco until she was standing less than an arm's length away. Reaching forward with both hands, Pyrrha cupped Coco's cheek with her left hand while sliding her right hand around Coco's waist and pulling her into herself.

'For Jaune.' Pyrrha thought before closing the distance between herself and Coco, once more pressing her lips to the second-year's. the kiss lasted longer than their previous and conveyed feelings of acceptance and a mutual love. Coco's hands slowly moved to wrap around the Amazonian's strong frame, settling on her lower back before her left hand slid upwards, moving under the red-head's blouse to touch the soft skin of her back while her right hand began moving down, trailing over the girl's skirt to rest lightly on Pyrrha's ass. Feeling bold, Coco gave Pyrrha's rear a firm squeeze. The reaction was instant.

Pyrrha jolted, breaking the kiss while letting out a quiet 'eep' as she looked into the brunette's eyes. Coco looked hesitant, but somehow mischievous in that moment, her hand still gripping Pyrrha's butt while her other hand continued its slow journey up her back.

"Do you want me to stop?" Coco's voice was barely a whisper, but something about its tone sent a pleasant shiver up Pyrrha's spine.

"N-no." She whispered back, once more capturing the fashionista's lips in a kiss. Her own hands began exploring the second-year's body, hesitant at first, but quickly gaining confidence, Pyrrha slid both her hands down and grabbed Coco's ass with a firm grip, kneading the malleable flesh in her strong hands and causing the brunette to moan into her mouth.

Not one to be outdone, Coco pulled all the stops as she slipped her hand lower and lifted the back of Pyrrha's skirt before hooking her index and middle finger under the soft fabric of both leg holes and pulling it up, causing the red-head's panties to become the equivalent of a thong. Her other hand snaked around the Pyrrha's front and slid up onto the Amazonian's breast, groping the soft mound of flesh and causing the red-head to moan and press herself against the fashionista.

Breaking the kiss, the two women panted heavily as they continued to explore each other's bodies. Coco immediately dove in and began sucking and nibbling on Pyrrha's neck, drawing soft moans from the red-head before pulling her left hand from under her shirt and beginning to undo the buttons of Pyrrha's blouse. Coco had just managed to pull Pyrrha's blouse open and was about to remove her bra when the Amazonian caught her hands in a strong grip. Looking up to her face, Coco saw Pyrrha with a bashful expression and a heavy blush.

"Forgive me, but I want Jaune to have _all_ my firsts." She spoke quietly, but with a tone that left no room for debate. Coco simply smiled as she stepped back from the Mistralian and began fixing her own disheveled uniform.

"Well then, we best go get _our_ boyfriend."

* * *

 **There you have it, folks. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it didn't have nearly as much steaminess as most of you probably wanted, but I needed a good way to get Pyrrha in on the relationship cause I won't lie, I absolutely LOVE Pyrrha and may or may not have cried at the end of Volume 3. Anyways be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think of the story and if you have any ideas that you'd wanna see put in here. I like to think I'm pretty good at responding to any messages I get (cause I have no life and justify my existence on rather people like these stories) soooo, yeah. leave a review, let me know what you think and hopefully i'll have chapter 3 up quicker than this chapter took.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I know you've all been waiting and I've been a lazy ass, but it's finally here! The last Chapter of Chocolate Surprise...maybe, I don't know, I might add some more to it, but honestly, there's not really a plot to it and it doesn't follow the RWBY storyline, it's just something I wanted to write after seeing a picture of Coco as a futa and reading a different futa Coco story on here, but yeah, this is the end for now, like I said, I might add some more chapters later, but I'm not sure yet.**

* * *

 **Chocolate Surprise 3**

 **XXXX (Two weeks later)**

Jaune's head fell back onto his pillow, his breathing heavy and a layer of sweat coated his brow. Glancing to the small table beside his bed, he saw his scroll lying dormant with the current time being the only thing informing him that it was still functioning.

18:45. The numbers caused him to groan as his mind registered just how long his previous _activities_ had gone on for. While most men would love to be able to boast that they could last as long as he did, Jaune honestly found himself cursing his vast Aura reserves.

'Why couldn't I have had average Aura?' He thought to himself, letting out a deep sigh as his breathing began to even out. He could already feel the effects of his Aura going to work, rejuvenating his muscles and calming his racing heart. It wouldn't be long before his body was at 100 percent again. It would be even less time before _she_ realized that as well.

Lifting his head to look down at himself, the first thing he saw was the mop of crimson hair splayed across his torso. Traveling further down, red hair gave way to smooth, pale skin molded perfectly to his partner's feminine curves. He watched as her form rose and fell with her own heavy breaths, but he knew better than to believe her finished. In the following weeks since Coco and Pyrrha had decided to share him, Pyrrha had discovered that she quite liked their intimate time together. Okay, that was a bit of an understatement, Pyrrha _loved_ sex. She loved that it was him she was doing it with, hell, she'd come to love doing it with both him and Coco, not that the fashionista ever complained about it, but seriously, it was like she was addicted to it.

Oh yeah, when they were in class, she acted completely normal, if a bit more close with him, but once they were in the privacy of their own room, she'd promptly evict their teammates, who were _way_ too understanding, before her inner demoness would come out. It would start with a look, _that look_ , her eyes would meet his as she locked the door behind their departed teammates, her head would lower just a fraction as her eyes seemed to take on a predatory gaze. Her tongue would slowly, sensually swipe across her lips as she stared at him, a lust filled smirk replacing her usually cheerful expression before she would start to approach him. Her hips given an extra sway as she prowled towards him, soft yet calloused hands sliding up to begin unbuttoning her jacket, before letting it slid to the floor behind her, all but forgotten as she began undressing her blouse.

Jaune would watch with baited breath, knowing what kind of animal had cornered him, but unable…okay, _completely unwilling_ to do anything about it. He would feel as her semblance took hold of his belt buckle, proving how skilled she was in her skills as she would pull the belt from his waist before he would feel his pants unbutton themselves and his zipper slid down. She would finally reach him, her breasts, covered only by a black, lace bra rising oh so tantalizingly as she breathed, would push against him as his hands would move of their own accord to capture her waist and pull her closer to himself. One of her legs would push its way between his to press itself against his growing bulge, gently sliding back and forth to tease him as she began working on his shirt and jacket.

Her face would inch closer to his own, letting him breath in her heavenly scent, a mixture of cinnamon and vanilla, a smell which he found himself missing greatly whenever she wasn't around. Her lust filled emeralds would remain locked on his own sapphires until the moment before their lips touched. She'd release a soft sigh, as though finally getting a drink after a long day of training. Her hands would push into his undone shirt, sliding it over his shoulders before moving to explore the developing muscles of his chest and stomach. He'd feel her smile as his own hands caressed the curves of her hips before sliding along her back to unhook the infernal device which confined her breasts.

Usually, this would be the point where things took any number of turns. If Pyrrha was feeling dominant, she would shove him back onto his bed before climbing on top of him, her skirt being pulled up to reveal the matching set of black lace panties that she would grind against his already hardened member. She would do this for a few moments as she let her bra slip off before recapturing his lips and pressing herself into him.

On days where she wanted him to lead, Pyrrha would turn them around, breaking the kiss as he eyes opened slowly to lock back onto his, lowering herself onto his bed and putting her body on display for him. He could never resist, kneeling before her, he would remove her remaining garments until she laid naked in front of him. His eyes and hands exploring every curve and surface of her perfect form before standing and ridding himself of his own prison.

He very much enjoyed the days where he was in control, seeing as he could set the pace and generally found himself less exhausted by the time they were done. Pyrrha didn't seem to mind either way as she was usually the one to receive the most pleasure due to Jaune's naturally caring attitude. He serviced her as the goddess she was, leaving her a panting mess by the end of it, but _never_ let it be said that Pyrrha Nikos was not a generous lover. Both himself and Coco had found themselves on the receiving end of Pyrrha's lust and neither one could ever complain about the effort she'd put into pleasing them.

Speaking of Coco, Jaune moved his gaze to the bathroom door, watching as Coco Adel stepped out of the bathroom in her birthday suit. His eyes roved over her form, a soft smile coming to his face as she looked down at herself before nodding in approval. She stopped to look back at him, somehow sensing his gaze before smiling devilishly and moving to stand beside the bed. Her positioning, which Jaune was positive was intentional, left him at eye level with her flaccid cock. The tell-tale signs of their recent intimacy showing upon the limp appendage.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked with a coy smile as she crawled into the bed, sitting next to Jaune's head and turning so her flaccid member was draped over her thigh towards Jaune. Over the past two weeks, Jaune and Coco's activities had become more… _adventurous_ in the bedroom. It had started with a pleading look that had honestly caught him off guard.

 **(One and a half weeks ago)**

"Jaune." The trembling voice caught him by surprise as he turned to the fashionista, her head was lowered and her hands fidgeted with the hem of her black corset while her signature sunglasses hung from the neck of her shirt.

"What's wrong?" Jaune questioned, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder as he looked at her with concern. The two were out in a clothes shop in Vale, Coco having dragged him out shopping, claiming that 'no boyfriend of hers would walk around in jeans and a hoodie.' Jaune had just laughed and given her a small kiss on the cheek, but his good mood had slowly died when he'd seen the smile slip from her face to be replaced with nothing but seriousness. An hour later and he found himself carrying at least 5 different outfits while the brunette searched through multiple racks of clothing.

He'd been trying on the different outfits, coming out to get Coco's opinion on each one, but it was when he'd come out sporting a pair of khakis with brown, leather shoes and a dark blue polo that accented his eyes, as Coco claimed, that her face grew a pinkish hue.

"I-I can't hold back anymore…" It was with widening eyes that Jaune realized that Coco's voice didn't hold fear or worry as he'd previously thought, but barely controlled lust. "I need you Jaune, I need you right fucking now."

Coco pushed him back into the changing room, her lips locking with his as she kicked the door closed behind them. Jaune's back hit the wall and Coco's hands began exploring his body, sliding up under his shirt and pushing it over his head. It was when her hands reached down to his belt that Jaune's mind snapped back to reality and he grabbed her wrists, halting her advances, though she continued to grind her pelvis against his.

"C-Coco, s-stop." He whispered. "We can't do _that_ here."

"No one will hear us. I'll be quiet as a mouse." She whispered back, a seductive hint to her voice. Her hands tried to continue her undressing of him, but he held firm, keeping her from the prize she desired. With a monumental effort, Coco was _strong_ , Jaune managed to pull her hands away from his waist and pin them to her sides.

"Stop." He commanded, his tone offering no room for argument. Coco seemed to snap from her daze, her eyes widening in shock at his firm tone before her head lowered again, this time out of shame.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice barely audible to the knight, but he could see her body trembling slightly as she tried to step away. Jaune held firm, however, his caring side coming to bite him in the ass once again as he pulled her close to him. He could feel her hardened length against his thigh, could feel it throb as it shifted against him beneath her leggings. With a heavy sigh, he leaned his head down and kissed her cheek.

"Look, maybe there's something I can do to hold you over?" His hand released her wrist, sliding along her hip and coming to rest on top of her throbbing bulge. Coco's breathing hitched and her trembling stopped as Jaune began slowly sliding his hand up along her length, her tight pants doing little to dull the sensation of his rough hand. Coco leaned into him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she shuddered in pleasure. Jaune, feeling Coco's increased arousal, slid his hand up to the waist of her pants, quickly undoing the zipper and button before reaching in and exposing her cock to the room.

Grasping her hardened member once more, Jaune continued his ministrations while he tilted her face to look up at him. Planting a passion filled kiss to her lips before moving to suck and nibble along her jaw, trailing down to her neck. Jaune began to feel Coco put pressure on his shoulders, attempting to push him down to his knees in front of her. Jaune allowed it, lowering himself down until he was eye-level with her engorged cock. He watched as dribbles of precum escaped from the head, his hand keeping the same, slow pace as it had since he started. Coco began to thrust her hips against him, trying to increase the speed and pleasure as her hands wove themselves into his blonde locks.

Coco released quiet moans as she began bucking her hips at a frantic pace against Jaune's hand, her head lowering as she bit her bottom lip. Jaune looked up at her, Coco's eyes were shut tight her breathing was heavy as she neared her climax. Her knees began to shake and her body trembled before her head shot back as her body arched backwards. With a silent scream, she fell over the edge, thrusting her hips as her cock shot forth thick strands of cum onto her lovers face.

Jaune flinched as the first strand hit his cheek, his eyes closing automatically as her next shot landed over his right eye. The final strand landed across his lips, sliding down his chin and threatening to fall onto the floor. Jaune brought his free hand up to hold under his chin, hoping to catch any wayward strands before they could stain the floor of the changing room. Jaune felt the brunette's cock deflate in his hands, the flaccid member shrinking until it was completely hidden within his hand.

As Coco's hips came to a stop and her breathing slowed back to normal rates, she tiredly straightened her body, looking down at the blonde. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his cum-covered face and his hand positioned to catch any of her cum that might fall. She felt the blood begin to rush back to her flaccid cock at an alarming rate, but fought hard to keep herself from getting excited so soon, however, when she felt Jaune's hand unwrap from her cock and move toward his face, she felt her breath hitch as he wiped a strand of her cum with two fingers, his left eye opening slowly to regard the sticky substance before with a small shrug, he opened his mouth and stuck the cum-covered digits inside. She could hear him sucking, cleaning his fingers of any remnants before pulling them back out with a small 'pop'.

Her self-control shattered and she felt her member hardening once more as Jaune finished wiping the cum from his face, sticking each strand into his mouth and seeming to contemplate the taste as she watched his head tilt to the side as a thoughtful expression took over his features.

"A bit weird, but not bad." Jaune mumbled before looking up at Coco, his eyes widened as he saw her almost crazed expression, looking back to her crotch, he saw her member at full mast pointing straight at him. She didn't speak, instead she moved closer, bringing her twitching cock closer to his face as her hands wrapped themselves in his hair once more. Jaune grabbed her hips, stopping her advance and pushing her back slightly. Coco's eyes seemed to narrow before she started pushing toward him harder, but Jaune simply rotated his hips, throwing her off balance as she tilted to the side. Jaune guided her body to the bench inside the changing room, holding as much of her weight as he could so she didn't just fall onto it. Coco landed with a soft thump and Jaune planted his hands on top of her thighs, keeping her from standing back up.

"Wait." He said, waiting for the fashionista to settle down before he moved his hands to her boots, softly tugging on one to pull it off. After removing her boots, the blonde the grabbed the waist of her pants, waiting for Coco to put her hands onto the bench and lift herself so he could slide them down her smooth, creamy legs. Jaune kissed the soft skin as he revealed more of her toned legs until he fully freed her of the fabric prison. With Coco's lower half now exposed to the world, Jaune placed his hands upon her knees, slowly spreading them wide before moving further between her thighs.

Coco watched with a lust-addled mind as her blonde lowered his head toward her cock, his tongue coming out to flick at the head, sending a jolt of pleasure rushing through her body. His hands slid against her thighs until coming to rest on her hips as he lowered his head further, opening his mouth to envelope the head. She moved a hand to the back of his head, but didn't try to force him down, her mind clearing enough to keep her from trying to force Jaune any further than he was willing to go.

Jaune began to suck on the head, his tongue flicking just beneath it causing her back to arch and her head to shoot back as she gripped his hair in a vice. Jaune hummed his discomfort, but the act only furthered the pleasure Coco felt as her legs straightened around him. Pausing in his efforts, Jaune waited for the brunette to come down from her euphoric state. When her grip finally relaxed slightly as she regained some control of her actions, Jaune carried on, his head beginning to bob back and forth, slowly taking more of her 5 inch cock into his mouth as he went.

Coco brought her free hand up to her mouth, biting down on her knuckle as Jaune took her full length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her smooth cock as he went, her muffled moans the only sign he needed to know that he was doing a good job. Sliding one of his hands from her hip, Jaune trailed it along her waist, moving it beneath her shaft and cupping her balls, beginning to gently fondle them as he continued pleasuring his lover.

Coco's mind was in a swirl of pleasure as she felt herself hurtling toward another climax. Jaune's skill with his mouth, while surprising ad something she would need to ask about later, left her a panting mess as she tried to hold back her orgasm and muffle the moans he was causing. She hooked a leg over his shoulder, using her calf to pull him closer into her pelvis while she released her grip on his hair to bring her hand up to her chest. Coco began to grope her breast through her shirt, leaning her head back against the wall of the changing room as the blonde knight brought her to her release.

Jaune felt her balls clench in his hand, he felt her cock swell slightly as her cum rushed through it, he felt how her leg clamped around him, burying his face into her pelvis, but even with all these warnings, Jaune still found himself unprepared for the geyser of cum that burst into the back of his throat. His eyes went wide as he struggled to swallow her load, while she bit down hard on her knuckle to stop the scream that threatened to escape her lips.

Jaune grasped her thigh that was locked around his back and her hip, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her body as she filled his mouth with her seed. This had to have been the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her teeth threatening to break through her Aura as she bit harder into her knuckles. Her body was locked in place, even as the last spurts of her climax dribbled onto Jaune's tongue. Taking a moment to breath, Coco slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth, her eyes coming back to focus on the room around her as her muscles relaxed.

The subtle shifting of her leg brought her attention to her lover. Jaune was slowly unwrapping her leg from his shoulder as he pulled away from her pelvis, her flaccid cock slipping from his warm mouth to hang limply between her thighs.

"Jaune." Coco breathed out, forcing her words around her panting breath. "That was…I can't…"

"I love you, Coco." Jaune whispered as he stared up at her with a warm smile.

"I love you too." She pulled him up, leaning forward to capture his lips in a passion filled kiss.

 **(Present)**

"What're you thinking about?" Coco questioned, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. Jaune smiled at the beautiful brunette as he gently stroked his partner's hair as she rested on top of him.

"Just trying to figure out how I got so lucky." He answered after a moment. Coco simply hummed, closing her eyes as she shifted to lay beside him.

"It's because you're amazing." The voice of his partner drew both their attention to the figure atop him. Pyrrha shifted slightly, bringing her arms to rest upon his chest as she laid flat on him, her breasts pressed into his stomach as her emerald orbs gazed between Jaune's sapphires and Coco's chocolates.

"There's your answer, Blondie. Just keep being as amazing as you are and you'll continue to be the luckiest man on Remnant." Jaune chuckled at Coco's and Pyrrha's words, his head falling back onto his pillow while he snaked an arm around Coco's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I love you girls, so much." Jaune whispered, his eyes closing, his expression becoming a peaceful one as he began to drift to sleep.

"And we love you too, Jaune." Pyrrha answered for herself and Coco, the two girls snuggling closer to their blonde love. People may not ever understand how Jaune Arc had come to be loved by two of the most beautiful women in Beacon, but at the moment, he didn't care one bit. This moment was absolutely perfect.

"COVER UP, CAUSE I'M COMING IN!" the moment _was_ perfect.

'Dammit, Nora!' The three thought before scrambling to collect their clothes.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, three young lovers in a perfect moment until Nora happens. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
